


Sleep

by COCOshameless



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Grace dies at the end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCOshameless/pseuds/COCOshameless
Summary: Grace need sleep. Lizzie and Grace talk.
Relationships: Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes you would see.
> 
> Feedback are welcome. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Thomas and Grace had decided to meet for lunch, the plan was for her to meet him at his office before going to eat. What was not part of the plan was for her to have to wait for him, but here she was. 

When she had arrived only Lizzie was there, she apologised to Grace on behalf of Tommy telling her that an emergency at come up and that he would be there before she knew it.

Grace took a sit, she was exhausted. She had to forced herself to come here this morning. It at been three month since she came back and she didn’t have a real night of sleep since then. At the begin it was because when Thomas came back from work in the middle of the night they talk and made love. 

But now it was because the father of her future child, kept her awake with his nightmares during night times and that made her loose her mind. Because Thomas moves and talk when he sleep and maybe she could have deal with it if it wasn’t war and death who haunted his dreams. Every night he would come to bed, would fall asleep and after that she would hear his voice calling to mens who where not there, giving them orders and apologising to the ones he couldn’t save and the ones he killed. 

It broke her heart seeing him like this and not knowing how to make him feel at peace. She had tried one time to wake him up, but when her hand had touched him, it was not her lover who woke up and this had scare her. He had jump from the bed, his eyes analysing everything in the room but not seeing her because at this moment he was in France. He had finished by sitting on the floor in a corner murmuring to himself. She had cried for him, frozen on the bed. When morning came she had tried talking about what happened but he ignored her and had slept at his office for two days.

« You are going to fall from your chair. » it was Lizzie, Grace recognised her voice. « Do you hear me, you are falling asleep, you need to wake up » her voice was closer, more urging. « Grace you are scaring me, please wake up. » 

Grace opened her eyes because of the hand on her shoulder. « Good you came back. I was beginning to believed you died on me. » 

« Sorry. » said Grace. « I am really tired. » 

« Don’t apologise, you are pregnant, it’s normal for you to be tired. » 

« It’s not the baby. » She was going to say more but stop herself.

« Oh, so it’s Tommy then, keeping you up all night » There was a smile in Lizzie voice.

« Well yeah, but not for the reason you think» She was fidgeting with her hands.

« Ah, trouble in paradise? » Lizzie sat back at her office, taking a cigarette out from the first drawer.

« No, it’s just ... it’s difficult to sleep with Tommy. He... sometimes he ... » Grace wanted to talked but the word would not leave her mouth.

« Sometimes he fight and scream at someone who is not there? » Lizzie said, lighting her cigarette.

« You know? Well of course you know, you slept with him after all. » Grace could see Lizzie smiling at what she just said. 

What she did not see coming was Lizzie next question. « Did he hurt you? » the smile was gone , on Lizzie face there was only worried.

« No. » Grace was shocked that Lizzie ask that. « He would never. » She was sure of that. « Do you thing he would? » but Lizzie at slept with him and there was a reason for this question. « Did he hurt you? Is this why you are asking me? » 

« No, he never did.» there was a sad smile on Lizzie face.

« But, someone did. » Grace was sure of it.

« Thomas, was not the only soldier who came back from the war with ghost. » When Lizzie said that, she massaged her neck with her hand, trying to scrub a memory from it.

They had stop talking after that, Lizzie had gone head first back to work and Grace was falling asleep again.

So she was surprise when Lizzie said « Listen! I am only telling you this because seing you like that make me sad. I used to sing to Thomas when he was having nightmares it calmed him, if you can before he fall asleep take him in your arms and massage his scalp. Ok? »

« Ok. » Grace, didn’t really understand what just happen.

« Good, now that I have said that, i am going to pretend that this conversation never took place. Tommy should be here soon, so please don’t fall from your chair If you go back to sleep. Now, i have work to do so this conversation is over. »

« Why do you tell me that? » Grace really try not to ask this question but she needed answers. She saw that Lizzie was beginning to loose patience. « It’s just that I don’t understand why you are helping me with this? »

« Why would I not help you? »

« Well you love Thomas... » Grace could not finished her sentence because Lizzie scoffed.

« So, I love Thomas and he doesn’t love me back. You don’t have to worry about me, I may be a whore, but it’s the man who comes to me first, not me who goes to him. » Lizzie stood proud when she said that an air of defiance in her eyes. 

Grace was impress by her. She knew that Lizzie didn’t like her old work, but she neverd apologies for what she had been.

After her answered Lizzie had gone back to work and Grace understood that there was nothing to talk about anymore. It had been a good thing because Tommy arrived five minute after the end of the conversation.

He was welcome by Grace looking guilty and a secretary who didn’t look happy. He didn’t know what happened during his absence but he hoped that when he came back after his lunch, Lizzie would have relax and she had. Which was good because when Lizzie was pissed it scare him.

At the end of the day, he couldn’t go back to Grace because he had been needed for a meeting with the other Peaky blinders.  
But when he finally joined her she gave him a flower bouquet.

« What his that? » He asked her.

« It’s for Lizzie, I need you to give it to her tomorrow, tell her thank you for yesterday. » 

« Why? »

« It’s between me and her, sorry. Now it’s time to eat, so go wash yourself. »

Tommy had understand what happened between the two women, when he joined Grace to bed. She had take him in her arms , had put her hand in his hair and at began to sing, like Lizzie used to do to him the rares time he spend the night with her.

When Grace die it’s this conversation with Lizzie that she think about. She doesn’t know why maybe it’s because she know Lizzie would take cared of Tommy or maybe it’s because she is tired like the day the conversation took place. The only think she know is that dying, is like falling asleep.


End file.
